


you know you got your own space, right here, forever

by pvnkflamingo



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, MOBA, fluff?, smells like ginger
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: “Você pensou que eu tinha esquecido?” perguntou Matt, sorrindo torto."





	you know you got your own space, right here, forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607515) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 

> prompt: "did you think I forgot?"
> 
> Para o meu Arthur. You're the only one I want by my side when I fall asleep 💙💛

O lançamento de um álbum novo era sempre um período de nervosismo e euforia. Matt se divertia com as gravações de vídeos, as entrevistas com o grupo, as apresentações; os períodos de tranquilidade, porém, eram raros e ele tentava aproveitá-los ao máximo. Naquele momento, estava deitado numa mureta próxima a piscina, os olhos fechados, como se aproveitasse os últimos momentos de luz do dia.

"E… essa foi uma bela foto" a voz tranquila de Joba quebrou o silêncio, e o mais novo abriu os olhos preguiçosamente. 

"Essa vai pro mundo ou pra sua coleção particular?" perguntou, observando enquanto o mais velho se aproximava. 

"É um momento que só vai existir pra gente" foi a resposta, e Matt se levantou para abrir espaço para o outro se sentar; Joba, no entanto, o fez deitar-se novamente, dessa vez com a cabeça sobre seu colo. "Cansado?" 

"Um pouco" admitiu. "Aqui é um bom lugar pra pensar".

"Quer dividir esses pensamentos?" disse o loiro, e Matt fez que não; não era nada importante. Dividiram aquele silêncio por alguns minutos, o vento passando por eles e anunciando que choveria em breve. Matt respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e cantando uma melodia antiga, que fez Joba se virar pra ele, surpreso; as palavras que haviam sido reunidas em versos pelos dois há o que parecia ser uma vida atrás, antes do sucesso, antes dos shows e das luzes brilhantes o suficiente para fazê-los transpirar, antes das decepções, das perdas, antes da faculdade que nunca foi terminada, antes mesmo de saberem quem eram, antes dos cortes de cabelo impulsivos e as certezas que traziam mais dúvidas; antes da segurança para dizer ‘eu te amo’ para pessoas que haviam mudado sua vida, antes de dizer ‘eu te amo’ para aquele que havia lhe oferecido todos os significados que aquelas três palavras podiam conter. Quando terminou, o olhar do mais velho o fez rir baixo.

“Você pensou que eu tinha esquecido?” perguntou Matt, sorrindo torto; Joba não era capaz de não espelhar aquele sorriso tímido, tão diferente da confiança que o menor demonstrava nos palcos. 

“Não pensava que significava tanto pra você quanto pra mim” disse o mais alto, com a sinceridade e o sentimento que sempre permeavam suas palavras; seus olhos apreciando de perto o cinza escuro dos olhos de Matt, as sardas discretamente espalhadas pelo rosto que não tinha a palidez de antes após alguns dias na piscina, os cabelos escuros cobertos pela touca amarela.

“Eu ainda tenho todas as nossas demos” revelou o mais baixo, olhando para o céu que escurecia, as poucas estrelas no céu encoberto se destacando mais a cada minuto. “Elas podem não ser nada de mais, e a gente com certeza melhorou muito desde então mas… gosto de ouvir às vezes. Elas têm muito valor pra mim.” 

“A sua voz não era tão grave na época” lembrou Joba, o que provocou risos. 

"E você ainda não atingia os agudos que atinge hoje em dia" devolveu Matt, olhando para Joba com os olhos cheios daquela ternura que preenchia o mais novo e só podia ser vista muito de perto. "Nós crescemos um bocado". 

"E olha pra nós agora" complementou o loiro, se rendendo à vontade de por para fora um pouco do afeto que sentia por aquele rapaz, tirando a touca amarela delicadamente e deixando que seus dedos acariciassem o que havia sobrado dos cabelos escuros após o último corte de cabelo. 

Permaneceram ali até as primeiras gotas de chuva atingirem o chão. 


End file.
